From Start to Finish
by HoneySuckle457
Summary: You may wonder, how did the Bubble Guppies become, well, the Bubble Guppies? Follow the Bubble Guppies as they go from cast members to best friends.
1. Chapter 1

" And this is where we record all of our content. " A young Molly clutched her mothers hand, looking around at all the equipment. She had never seen a place so big before, it was as if she were in a castle, and she was the princess.

" Certainly not a place for a 4 year old, " Mr. Gentilella muttered under his breath. Mrs. Gentilella nodded in agreement with her husband. Molly carefully let go off her mother's hand, wandering around the studio. People rushed around, their hands filled with paper, if not, coffee mugs. Lights and cameras were scattered around every nook and cranny of the studio as wires ran along the floor.

" Here's a copy of the new script! " Someone shouted, pushing past Molly, causing her to stumble backwards. She collapsed into someone, who fell along with her.

" Oof! " He said, landing on his rear. Molly stared at him, reaching out towards his blue hair. She had never seen anything like it, well, beside her vibrant pink hair. The little boy rubbed his head, smiling at the girl, revealing his missing two front teeth. Molly giggled, pointing to his teeth. He laughed along with Molly, waving his stuffed puppy.

" Molly! Molly! There you are sweetie! " Mrs. Gentilella rushed over to her daughter, carefully stopping her up into her arms.

" Gil! Come here you little sneaky boy, you! " A woman picked up the little boy at the same time, tickling his belly.

" Gilly! " Molly giggled, reaching out towards Gil. Mrs. Gentilella laughed, " Come one Molly, let's get home. " She waved goodbye to the woman who had been carrying Gil. Molly looked back, hoping to see Gil, but instead locating his stuffed puppy.

" Gilly! " Molly struggled out of her mom's grasp, waddling over to the puppy. Mrs. Gentilella raced after her adventurous daughter. " Aw, the little boy must have dropped this, " She muttered, picking up the puppy. Molly snatched it from her mom, holding it tightly to her chest. Mrs. Gentilella laughed, joining her husband at the front entrance of the studio.

" Come on Molly, let's go home, " Mr. Gentilella tole his daughter, who was already fast asleep, the little stuffed puppy placed gently at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years later..._

" Go Gilly Go! " Mr. and Mrs. Gordon chanted, cheering for their son. Gil smiled, running down the field with the ball right at his feet. Gil slept, breathed, and ate soccer, actually, any sport for that matter.

Mrs. Gordon looked at her husband's watch, suddenly realizing the time. " Come on, we have to go. " She said, dragging him through the bleachers.

" Where are you going? " An ear-splitting voice shrieked. Mrs. Gordon frowned, turning to face a woman with fiery red hair. " To humiliated to see your own son _miss_ his first goal? " A smirk appeared on her face as she raised her eyebrow. Ms. Pirruccello and Mrs. Gordon had been rivals ever since high school, when Ms. Pirruccello stole Mrs. Gordon's date to the "Spring Fling".

" Hey, my son may not be the next Albert Eintsein, " Mrs. Gordon replied. " But at least he knows how to catch a ball. "

" Nonny's perfectly capable of playing a sport..." Ms. Pirruccello glanced at her son. " Yeah, if you consider chess a sport..." Mr. Gordon muttered.

" Hey! " She snapped, planting her hands on her hips. " Anyone knows brain beats brawl any day! "

" Oh yeah? I'd like to see that happen! " Mrs. Gordon retorted. The timer buzzed as people around the arguing mothers jumped out of their seats, cheering for the winning team.

Gil ran up to his parents, a trophy held tight in his hands. " Did you see? We won! " Mr. Gordon ruffled his son's hair, leading him off the bench.

" Alright, " Mrs. Gordon pushed past Ms. Pirruccello, following the two males. " We still have a couple minutes until auditions-"

" _Auditions_?! " Ms. Pirruccello blared. " For what? "

" Oh just a big time television show, " Mrs. Gordon said sweetly. " Nothing special. "

" Please, every single kid in the state is trying out for that dumb show. " Mrs. Pirruccello murmured. " Yeah? Well none of them are gonna compare to my little Gilly. " Mrs. Gordon said proudly, gently kissing the top of her son's forehead. " He's gonna blow the judges away. "

" Ugh..." Ms. Pirruccello huffed away, dragging Nonny with her. Mrs. Gordon smile triumphantly, walking towards the car with Gil and her husband.

" Mom? Do you really think I'm going to 'blow the judges away'? " Gil asked, who had somehow manage to climb on top of his fathers shoulders. " I'm sure you will Gilly..." Mrs. Gordon sighed, opening the car door. " I'm sure you will..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I got a lot of reviews on this story (plus it was only the first chapter) and I'm really grateful! Thank you for all the support (on this story and on "We Meet Again")!**

**I hope you all have a happy holidays! Love ya! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Promise we'll meet again?_

Deema stepped out of her mother's brand new van, a script held tight in her hands. It had been two years since she had seen this place, but it felt like it was just yesterday.

_Pinkie promise?_ Deema walked into the studio, recollecting what had happened just a few years ago...

_" And here is where we edit all of our footage. " A young woman said plainly, smacking her gum loudly. Mrs. Wahler lowered Deema to the ground, gently releasing her daughter onto the floor. Deema looked up at her mother, who was to busy admiring the studio to notice her wandering daughter._

_Deema ran around the crowded studio, looking at all the fancy lights and studio equipment. Too distracted to notice, Deema tripped on a few wires, scrapping her knee on the rough carpet._

_" Ow! " Deema cried, tears falling down her cheeks. She sat there for a while, almost crying her eyes out, watching as blood gushed from her knee._

_" Mama, look! " A young boy dragged his mother over to the fallen girl. Deema wiped the salty tears from her eyes, clearing her blurry vision. " Are you alright honey? " The mother asked, her chocolate brown eyes filled with sympathy. Deema shook her head, pointing to her injury._

_" Mama! She's hurt! " The young boy informed. " Yes sweetie, I know, " She answered, rummaging through her purse._

_" Here you go! " The mother exclaimed, handing her son a fresh band-aid. The boy waddled over to Deema, gently placing the band-aid over her bloody scrape._

_" There, all better, right? " He asked. Deema wiped her eyes one final time, smiling at the boy. " I'm Goby! " He said proudly._

_" I'm Deema! " Deema said, once she had finally gathered enough strength to stand. Goby nodded, staring at her as of she was an alien._

_" Huh? What? " Deema gasped, feeling around her face. Goby blushed, " Oh nothing, it's just that your really pretty. " Deema smiled, giving Goby a quick squeeze. " Thank you. "_

_" Deema! " Mr. and Mrs. Wahler yelled, running over to their daughter. Deema turned to Goby, looking down at her shoes. " Looks like I have to go..."_

_" Promise we'll meet again? " Goby asked. Deema lifted her head, a smile spread across her face. " Yes. "_

_" Pinkie promise? " Goby held out his pinkie. Deema looked at his finger, then back at her own. " Promise. " Deema nodded, locking her pinkie with Goby's._

Now she was here, at the exact same place she had met him, and she knew she was going to see him again. _Promise_. Deema looked down at her pinkie, walking into the studio.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Tomorrow's New Years Eve! I'm so excited, but sort of sad, this year was really great, and I'm nervous for what the new year holds for me. Oh well! :3**

**And since New Years Day is almost here, that means my new story will be published very soon! I'm planning to publish it on New Years Day itself, but I still have to tweek a few things. I mean, it's not gonna be a great story, but I certainly hope to turns out good!**

**Anyway, I hope you have a nice New Years Eve! :3**


End file.
